Gara-gara Taehyun
by Furasawa99
Summary: Lee Seunghoon yang ikut berbelanja mingguan menitipkan anjing kesayangannya pada Nam Taehyun di dorm. Sebuah kecerobohan telah dilakukan Nam Taehyun dan itu membuat susah para dongsaengnya a.k.a member iKON. WinKon Fict. Warn: Somplak, gaje, dll. RnR.


**Disclaimer:**

WINNER © YG Entertainment

iKON © YG Entertainment

Lee Hee © Lee Seunghoon of WINNER

 **Rated:**

T

 **Genre:**

Friendship; Humor

.

.

.

BUKK

PRANG

BLETAKK

"Aduh.."

Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut belah tengah meringis usai mendapat jitakan dari salah satu _hyung_ nya.

"Kau ini sedang apa Taehyun- _ah_?" Tanya pelaku penjitakan yang kesal melihat ulah _dongsaeng_ nya membuat piring-piring pajangan di atas meja ruang tamu jadi jatuh berkeping-keping.

" _Mian_ , Seungyoon- _ah_. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

Kang Seungyoon sontak mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Seungyoon lagi yang membuat Taehyun menghela napas.

"Itu.. ada sesuatu yang hilang, Seungyoon- _ah_." Taehyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang hilang?" Tanya Seungyoon sambil membereskan pecahan piring di lantai.

"Itu.." Taehyun menggantung kalimatnya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Lee Hee?"

DEG

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang _jogging_ tadi. Bukankah saat pamit pergi dengan Jinwoo- _hyung_ dan Mino- _hyung_ , Seunghoon- _hyung_ menitipkannya padamu?" Lanjut Seungyoon yang kini berdiri memandang Taehyun.

"Dia pergi. Makanya ini sedang kucari. Haha, kau tenang saja, Seungyoon- _ah_. Nanti juga ketemu." Jawab Taehyun sambil tertawa hambar dan pergi menghindari interogasi lebih lanjut oleh Seungyoon.

Seungyoon yang sedang membuang pecahan piring ke tempat sampah dekat meja ruang tamu pun tersentak mendengar yang dikatakan Taehyun.

'Dia bilang apa tadi? Semoga aku salah dengar.' Batin Seungyoon yang bingung melihat tingkah Taehyun.

.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Mino yang memasuki _dorm_ disusul Jinwoo dan Seungyoon. Mereka baru pulang belanja mingguan.

"Seungyoon- _ah_ , aku membawa _snack_ , ayo makan sama-sama." Tawar Jinwoo sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seungyoon hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Mino yang baru saja melihat Taehyun meninggalkan dapur sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Entah. Dia bilang dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang." Jawab Seungyoon sambil membuka kemasan _snack_ yang dibelikan Jinwoo.

"Taehyun- _ah_ , kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Jinwoo sambil berjalan mendekati Taehyun yang masih celingukan.

"Aku sedang-"

"Hey! Apa ada yang melihat Lee Hee?" Teriak Seungyoon yang baru datang dari arah kamarnya.

Taehyun agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang déjà vu itu. Seungyoon yang mendengar pertanyaan Seunghoon pun menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah _snack_ nya dan langsung melihat ke arah Taehyun. Seungyoon sekarang sangat berharap apa yang sempat didengarnya dari Taehyun itu hanya bercanda.

"Seingatku kau menitipkannya pada Taehyun sebelum kita pergi tadi, hyung." Sahut Mino yang membuat Seunghoon menatap Taehyun.

Menduga-duga apa yang terjadi, Seungyoon langsung bangun dari sofa dan mengambil tempat di dekat Seunghoon untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Jadi, dimana Lee Hee?" Tanya Seunghoon sambil memandang _maknae_ nya lekat-lekat.

" _Mian_ , Seunghoon- _hyung_. Lee Hee.." Taehyun menggantung kalimatnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

"..hilang."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Jinwoo yang sedang menyeruput teh yang baru diseduhnya pun tersedak mendengar kabar yang disampaikan Taehyun. Mino hanya _jawdrop_ mendengarnya. Seungyoon pun _facepalm_ begitu menyadari bahwa Taehyun tidak bercanda.

"AKU SUDAH MEMINTA TOLONG PADAMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA SELAGI AKU PERGI, LAGIPULA AKU PERGI TIDAK LAMA. TAPI KENAPA KAU SECEROBOH INI NAM TAEHYUN?!" Seunghoon teriak histeris sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seungyoon yang sudah mengambil tempat didekatnya pun mengelus punggungnya dan menggumam 'Sabar, hyung. Sabar..'

"Hyung, aku tau aku salah. Tapi tolong maafkan aku. Aku janji akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Seunghoon- _hyung_ tenang saja." Ucap Taehyun dengan nada penyesalan.

"Yasudah kau sabar saja, Seunghoon- _ah_. Lee Hee pasti ketemu." Ucap Jinwoo mencoba menghibur.

"Yasudah ayo kita cari dia. Mencari Lee Hee itu mudah." Celetuk Mino yang kemudian berjalan ke pintu _dorm_.

"Ah, ayo kita cari diluar. Bisa saja Lee Hee diluar." Sahut Taehyun seolah mendapat ilham dari ajakan Mino.

"Jadi ceritanya kau lupa kemana saja kau bawa Lee Hee pergi?!" Gumam Seungyoon _sweatdrop_ mengingat sejak tadi Taehyun hanya mencoba mencari di dalam _dorm_.

.

Mino dan Taehyun pun kini berjalan di sekitar koridor lantai _apartement_ mereka untuk menemukan Lee Hee. Tak jauh dari mereka, dua orang namja yang membawa banyak belanjaan sedang membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka.

"Hoy! Yunhyung- _ah_! Hanbin- _ah_!" Panggil Mino sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Taehyun yang melihat _hyung_ nya berjalan pun mengikuti saja.

" _Hyungdeul_ , ada apa?" Tanya Hanbin menyahut Song Mino yang kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian habis darimana?" Tanya Mino pada dua _dongsaeng_ nya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar ringisan Mino yang perutnya baru saja disikut Taehyun.

"Jangan basa-basi, _hyung_! Kita kan dalam keadaan gawat." Ujar Taehyun dengan kedua ujung alis yang diturunkan.

"Huh? Gawat kenapa, Taehyun- _hyung_?" Tanya Yunhyung bingung.

"Taehyun- _ah_ menghilangkan Lee Hee." Jawab Mino sekenanya.

Taehyun agak menatap _horror_ pada Mino sejak mendengar kalimat ' _Taehyun-ah menghilangkan Lee Hee'._ Yunhyung dan Hanbin pun saling berpandangan.

"Lee Hee? Jadi Taehyun- _hyung_ menghilangkan anjing kesayangan Seunghoon- _hyung_? Wah kau dalam masalah, _hyung_." Ujar Yunhyung dengan nada sok menakut-nakuti.

" _Ne_ , bisa-bisa kau tidak mendapat jatah makan masakan Seunghoon- _hyung_ lagi kalau sampai kau tak menemukannya, Taehyun- _hyung_." Timpal B.I.

" _Ne_ , bisa makan apa kau di _dorm_ kalau bukan masakannya Seunghoon- _hyung_ , Taehyun- _ah_?" Mino pun ikut menambahkan.

"Aduh.." Ringis Mino yang mendapat sikutan tajam di perutnya lagi.

"Hey kalian! Bantu aku cari Lee Hee! Atau kalian rasakan tinju dari seorang Nam Taehyun." Ucap Taehyun sambil berlalu usai membagi tatapan tajam pada Yunhyung dan Hanbin yang turut bergidik melihat nasib Song Mino.

.

"Donghyuk- _hyung_ , kita kembali ke _dorm_ yuk! Mungkin Hanbin- _hyung_ dan Yunhyung- _hyung_ sudah selesai belanja. Sekalian bangunkan Jinhwan- _hyung_ , Bobby- _hyung_ dan June- _hyung_ juga. Mereka sejak pagi belum bangun, tidur sampai matahari sudah naik itu kan tidak baik." Ajak seorang _namja_ yang bangun dari duduknya.

"Baiklah tapi sebelum kembali ke _dorm_ , kita kembalikan dia dulu ya. Taehyun- _hyung_ pasti sudah selesai bersih-bersih _dorm_." Ujar seorang _namja_ yang kini menepuk belakang celananya yang dia yakini pasti kotor akibat rontokan rerumputan.

Donghyuk dan Chanwoo kini melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _apartement_. Mereka menyapa beberapa penghuni _apartement_ yang lewat sampai akhirnya memasuki _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke lantai _dorm_ tujuan mereka.

TOK TOK

CKLEK

" _Ne_ , ada apa?"

"Ini kami mau-"

"LEE HEE! AKHIRNYA KAU KEMBALI!" Jerit Seunghoon histeris dan langsung mengangkat anjingnya dari pelukan Chanwoo. Donghyuk yang kalimatnya diinterupsi hanya tersenyum saja. Tapi dia bingung kenapa Seunghoon sampai sebahagia itu.

"Kalian menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Seungyoon yang muncul di belakang Seunghoon.

"Menemukannya? Bukannya tadi Taehyun- _hyung_ menitipkannya karena mau bersih-bersih _dorm_ _hyungdeul_ dulu?" Gumam Chanwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Eh?" Gumam Seungyoon dan Seunghoon yang sama-sama _sweatdrop_.

.

"Lee Hee! Kau dimana?" Teriak Yunhyung di penjuru _lobby_ sambil celingukan mencari _harta berharga_ yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dari ancaman tinju seorang Nam Taehyun.

"Yunhyung- _hyung_ , aku lelah." Keluh B.I yang sejak tadi celingukan mencari Lee Hee. Kemudian B.I menerima sebuah sms masuk.

 _From: Jinhwan-hyung_

 _Kalian dimana? Donghyuk dan Chanwoo sudah pulang dari mengajak Lee Hee jalan-jalan lalu kenapa kalian yang pergi belanja sejak pagi belum pulang?_

'Lee Hee sudah pulang habis jalan-jalan dengan Donghyuk- _ah_?' Batin B.I _sweatdrop_.

GUBRAKK

Tiba-tiba suara benda jatuh mengejutkan B.I. Dan saat B.I menoleh, dilihatnya sosok Song Yunhyung jatuh terjengkal di belakang sofa _lobby_. Rupanya Yunhyung _shock_ usai mengintip isi pesan masuk di ponsel B.I.

 _ **END dengan gajenya**_

 **A/N:**

Oke untuk sekarang ini Fura buat fict gaje. Sungguh, ini pasti gaje banget, ya kan readers-nim? *readers pun pada ngangguk*

Oke terimakasih buat yang terlanjur baca XD

Mian kalau ini tidak memuaskan saking gajenya *bow*

Kalau begitu Fura pamit.

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


End file.
